The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome, botanically known as Brachycome angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Enduring Blue’.
The new Brachycome plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Brachycome plants with large inflorescences.
The new Brachycome originated from a cross-pollination in November, 2004 in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia, of Brachycome angustifolia ‘Billabong Mauve Delight’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,899, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Brachycome angustifolia, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Brachycome was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia in March, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia since May, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.